


Princess

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Voltron Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura-centric, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron Week Day 5: Relationships<br/>After having lost almost everyone she loved, Allura slowly begins to accept her faith and her paladins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Growing up, Allura had rarely been alone. The Alteans loved her and she loved them equally. She never got to know if they loved her even though she was the princess or rather for being the princess. In the end, it never really mattered, everything had happened way too fast.

Yet the people Allura loved the most were her father and Coran, who'd always been like an uncle to her.

Life had always been peaceful on Altea and there used to be almost no crime. But then the Galra soldiers had started to conquer planet after planet, leaving a trail of destruction and bloodshed. They were merciless and everyone feared for their lives.

The mass of laughing Alteans shrank with every attack on innocent people and planets. Allura didn't know what to do. She was the princess, wasn't she supposed to lift their spirits? They were her family and friends after all. Still, in the end she hadn't been able to do a single thing to stop the Galra.

The once so happy Alteans now lived in fear, praying for the Galra soldiers to spare them. Not even their princess had been able to bring back their joy.

She still remembered the scent that had spread on their planet after the first ships of the Galra landed. The air was thick and filled with the gut-wrenching screams of dying Alteans. The only thing she wanted to do was help them, wanted to stop their pain.

A princess couldn't just watch her people getting slaughtered by their enemy. A princess was supposed to protect them with all she had.

Yet her father and Coran held her back. Begging and screaming, she was pushed into one of the cryo-pods. Allura was so scared. Deep down, she knew everything was about to change. Ice began to coat the pod as she eventually lost her consciousness.

 

When she woke up again, everything seemed to be wrong. Still too weak to stand, she stumbled out of the cryo-pod right into some earthling's arms. At first she didn't know what to do.

There were five human beings in her castle who claimed that they had been brought there by the blue lion.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Coran was with her, but everyone else she ever knew was dead and gone.

The maid who used to braid her hair and talk about her son; gone.

Coran's sons with whom she used to play with so often; gone.

Her father, the mighty king of Altea; gone.

All of the bonds she had ever formed in her whole life; gone.

Allura didn't know what to do. Everyone she knew and loved was dead, except for Coran. Instead there were now five earthlings with the ability to form Voltron.

Rage began to fill her soul. She couldn't just let the Galra take over her beloved universe. This time she would fight and no one could stop her. She was the mighty princess of Altea, after all.

 _I haven't been able to protect my people_ , she thought, _but I will free the universe_.

Her goal was set and her knights were standing right in front of her.

With Allura as their leader, they could do it. Losing wasn't an option. There were people waiting to be saved.

Yet with every day, Allura and the paladins grew closer and closer. She couldn't help but love them and they couldn't help but love her equally. The paladins and Coran were her new family.

There was Lance, who always tried to flirt with her, but knew exactly when he had to be serious. He even saved Coran once, almost dying in the process.

Keith, who was the most ambitious of them all, but also the most distant of the bunch.

Hunk, who had the biggest heart she had ever seen. He always ended up caring too much and looked after all of them.

Pidge, who was almost too intelligent for their own good. As a technician they were simply the best.

The last of them was Shiro. Brave, caring, selfless Shiro. Whatever he did, he put his teammates before himself. He kept on making sure if everyone was alright.

Especially this was what made Allura admire him so much.

Now, she wanted protect her paladins. No, she needed to protect them. They were all she had left.

With the paladins she protected the universe while freeing various species from the Galra.

They spent hours and hours together, so them growing close had been inevitable.

In the beginning she had been afraid, had been scared of losing her new comrades as she lost her people. Then the fear had turned into determination. She would protect her friends and defend the universe, no matter what happened.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Allura, okay? ~Glen


End file.
